Harry Potter and The Clan of O'Malley
by Blathnat
Summary: One day Harry Potter stumbles in to a muggle coffee shop eagerly accepting the chance to escape from the Dursley's even if it is for a few hours. He soon meets a mysterious someone who will change his life forever *Cue dramatic music*


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter the lovely Ms Rowling does I do like to play with her characters occasionally but I do return them eventually...

To the Queen of Magic and my guiding light

for giving me the reason and the will to wright.

Chapter one: The Meeting

It was a dark dingy day and Harry was trudging down a muggle street. He had escaped the Dursleys for a few hours and went to the town as it was the furthest place he could go.  
He sighed and kicked the ground he had spent only three weeks with the Dursley and hated it already and he hardly heard anything from His friends or the order it was like his fifth year all over again the only difference is there was no Dumbledore to help him get out of trouble if he needed it. Harry shook his head trying to get rid of the thought.  
He passed a few shops glancing in the windows when he spotted a café. He rushed over glad he had found somewhere warm and dry.  
He went over to a table in the corner and sat him self down and started looking through his pockets for some money.

There was a loud smashing sound behind him and he turned round to see the girl at the counter blushing at the fact she had dropped a cup. She glanced at him briefly and moved on to clean the mess.

She soon came over to him still blushing and asked "what can I get you?"  
Harry who was still trying to find some money in his pockets said "I will have a coffee black one sugar". The young girl went to the till point and started fussing around.  
Harry looked at her closely as she seemed familiar. She was small and skinny and had a slightly ill look to her. Her eyes he had notice earlier where green like his and her hair was as black as night he also noticed that her skin was unusually pale and he wondered if she ventured out much.  
He finally found a Knut two Sickles a piece of chewing gum in his pocket and sighed as he got up to leave but the girl came over and placed the cup on the table and muttered "On the house"  
Harry wondered why she was offering it him free but picked up the cup and drank it anyway.  
He stayed at the Café for a good twenty minutes when the waitress came back over to him "Would you like to see our back area? It has comfier chairs and has music and books you can read while you drink your coffee" she asked.  
Harry eyed her suspiciously but seeing as there where a few people who had come in an immediately walked in to the back he assumed it was normal.  
He got up and followed the girl.

The back room was so homely it had a few armchairs scattered around a roaring fire in the hearth and there was calming music playing.  
The girl gestured to a large bookcase on the far wall and said "feel free to read any of these and there are a few cd's near the CD player if you wish to change the music"  
He smiled at her and walked over to the bookcase and browsed the books.  
"I will go get you another coffee" she left him alone in the room.  
After a few glances at the bookcase he chose 'The lion, the witch and the wardrobe' and with a chuckle sat down to read it.  
When the girl returned and gave him the coffee she hovered in front of him as if she wished to say something.  
"Are you Harry Potter?" she blurted

Here we go Harry thought.  
"I am sorry" she mumbled "But when I saw you I was scared you recognised me and I wasn't sure if you where him"  
He looked at her closely again wondering where he know her from.  
"Hogwarts" She said "I was in you year"  
This shocked Harry as he knew everyone in his year.  
"You seem familiar but I didn't know how I knew you"

"I was… I am" she sighed "I am a Slytherin" she hung her head as if in shame.  
Harry found his hand moving to where his wand was.  
"Slytherin" he muttered with venom in his voice.  
"How come you work in a muggle café?" he asked suspiciously.  
"I work with my anti who is looking after me" she sat her self down on the nearest chair "she is a squib" she said as he had pulled a puzzled face.  
"My parents have gone in to hiding as they have been approached by the dark lord and they don't wish to have anything to do with him" She paused "I am living with my auntie as they thought no one will think to look for me here"  
Harry looked at her not knowing what he should say and he couldn't understand why she was saying this.  
"I am telling you this because my auntie want's me to let you know you are welcome here any time and that you will be safe here" she stammered. "And I would like to offer my friendship and to apologise to anything I may have contributed towards at school I never was happy in my house"  
She held out her hand and a stunned Harry slowly reached his hand out and shock hers.  
Little did he know his decision to do this would one day save his life.

--

Dramatic music

Ok first chapter done I have the next couple of chapters typed up so I will uplode them soon.

This is unbeta'ed sorry I am bad at grammar etc

Please R+R I love all types of feedback.

-Blath


End file.
